Opération séduire mon onee-sama
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Comme à son habitude Kuroko est toujours autant aussi obsédée par son onee-sama et son imagination débordante permettra t-il d'atteindre son but de la posséder ?


Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de ce couple dans les fandoms enfin il n'y en a pas en français alors qu'il est particulièrement amusant et surtout moins dramatique que certains couples shojo-ai et yuri, alors j'ai gardé l'atmosphère léger et amusant de l'anime.

* * *

Shirai Kuroko est une grande fan de Mikoto Misaka, la troisième étudiante la plus forte de l'académie Solaire, elle possède la capacité d'utiliser de l'électricité et sa plus ardente (folle) admiratrice parfois lui menait la vie dure pour que son onee-sama lui prête la moindre attention. C'est-à-dire se jeter nue sur elle, prendre des photos pendant qu'elle ne faisait pas attention ou essayer de lui voler des baisers. C'était même de l'ordre de l'harcèlement (sexuel). Cela se terminait généralement de la même façon, soit une bonne décharge d'électricité ou un vol plané dans les airs.

Mais cette fois-ci conquérir son onee-sama était à porté de main, elle avait toutes les cartes en mains.

''Onee-sama, vous serez toute à moi.'' Un rire sadique sortit de la chambre d'étudiant faisant terroriser tout ceux qui passaient dans le passage. Quant à la personne concernée, elle avait à ce moment des sueurs froides lors de ces entraînements à la piscine faisant exploser des fenêtres environnantes des bâtiments administratifs.

Il était 18 heures, Misaka rendrait à son dortoir et ouvrit la porte. Et semblait perplexe, tout était beaucoup trop calme et connaissant sa colocataire, cela présageait rien de bon. La chambre était étrangement sombre, car les volets étaient fermés. La peur au ventre, elle se dirigea vers son lit et posa ses affaires sur son bureau. Puis remarqua une bouteille de jus d'orange ainsi qu'un mot: _Pour ma onee-sama adorée. Avec tout mon amour__Kuroko__._

On pouvait voir qu'il y avait de l'amour aux coeurs rouges un peu partout sur le mot. Sceptique, la jeune fille observa dans les moindres recoins la bouteille pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de trace de drogue ou toutes autres substances étranges.

''Misaka-chan~'' La dite fut surprise et sursauta sur ses gardes. Mais surtout elle était effrayée n'espérant pas que sa camarade de chambrer l'appel ainsi, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Et si c'était elle qui avait bu quelque chose de bizarre, ses peurs se confirmèrent quand elle vit un sourire carnassier et sa manière provocante de s'habiller, en fait elle était totalement nue. Puis elle entendit de la musique romantique et la lumière s'éteignit quand Kuroko se mit à claquer dans les mains, Misaka se mit à déglutir péniblement se demandant ce que préparait son harceleuse. Alors elle claqua des mains pour rallumer la lumière. Et sa camarade fit de même pour l'éteindre. Ainsi le petit jeu dura une bonne dizaine de minutes les épuisant toutes les deux, mais au final ce fut l'utilisatrice de l'électricité la grande gagnante.

''Est-ce que ça va Kuroko ? Tu as oublié tes vêtements !'' La concernée disparut un court instant et se téléport directement sur le lit de sa camarade qui était légèrement maquillée, elle sentit fortement le parfum ainsi que la menthe provenant probablement d'un dentifrice, elle se déplaça nerveusement sur le côté mais sa camarade ne se laissa pas faire et se rapprocha de plus en plus voyant que sa proie ne pouvait plus fuir car un mur l'en empêcher.

''Bien sûr, je viens tout juste de sortir de la douche. Alors comment s'est passée votre journée ?''

''Tu peux t'habiller, d'abord...'' Bégaya Mikoto en regardant attentivement le mur.

''C'est bon.'' Déclara celle-ci, son amie observa du coin de l'oeil et vit que sa colocataire portait un peignoir en satin rouge et aussi à sa plus grande stupéfaction son shorty préférée avec une grenouille verte dessinée au devant. Réalisant où elle regardait, Misaka se mit à rougir et à détourner son regard.

''Kuroko ! C'est à moi ! ''

''Oups, mais c'est si confortable, si vous voulez à ce point alors je vous le rends tout de suite~ou vous souhaitez me l'enlever ?'' Commenta lascivement la téléporteuse qui allait retirer le sous-vêtement.

''Non garde le pour le moment. Non ! Je veux dire définitivement ! Je te le donne !''

''Merci onee-sama, vous êtes si généreuse ! Je dois vous remercier comme il se le doit.'' Ce n'était pas ce que pensait la dite qui était dégoûtée de donner son vêtement, cependant elle ne pouvait plus le réutiliser. Sa camarade allait lui sauter dans les bras mais elle eut le bon réflexe de se relever d'un bond du lit, et la pauvre Shirai se prit la tête la première et de plein fouet le mur. Une marque de rouge à lèvre rose était imprimée montrant son passage, elle glissa du sommelier en s'étalant comme une crêpe sur le sol.

''Onee-sama...ce magazine sur la séduction marche...vous avez envie de moi...je vous donne immédiatement mon corps ainsi que mon amour.'' Souffla comme un boeuf et les yeux remplit de désir la petite châtaigne en s'essuyant un saignement de nez quand elle vit son obsession assise maladroitement sur le sol les vêtements chiffonnaient, révélant par endroit son corps et cela était très aguicheur pour notre grande perverse.

''IIIIIIIIIE ! Ne-Ne t'approches pas de moi !'' Hurla Misaka qui déchargea une importante quantité d'électricité et grilla sur place sa colocataire.

Dans les vapes, Shirai se réveilla quelqu'un heures plus tard et vit qu'elle était attachée à son lit et elle se mit à gesticuler d'impatience et d'excitation.

''Onee-sama ? Vous aimez ce genre de pet-''

''La ferme ! Je suis fatiguée.'' Celle-ci lui jeta un oreiller pour l'arrêter dans ses délires et se remit à dormir paisiblement de son côté de chambre et le magazine qu'avait lu sur la séduction Kuroko était découpé en morceau dans la poubelle.


End file.
